


Happy Saint Valentine's Day

by RulerOfThePandas



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little angst with a happy end, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Bashing, Crossdressing, Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Memories, Podfic Welcome, Valentine's Day, artwork welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfThePandas/pseuds/RulerOfThePandas
Summary: Naruto Valentine's Day Fic! Something lighthearted for the commercialised day of love.(Edit 10/13/2018: Added tags, updated summery and notes.)





	Happy Saint Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written out for ages, but I never got to typing it. So here it is! Podfics and artwork are welcome, though, please tag appropriately! And don't forget to tell me about it, if you decide to do a podfic or draw some artwork for this. I would love to see it!

Naruto knew that there was no resolve to certain stories, no matter how much one wished. Because that was how reality worked. Sometimes, there was no resolve.  
**~~~**  
The scene wasn’t a pretty one. In the courtyard of Konaha Senior Academy, were a ragtag group of friends looking ashamed as their victim scowled in hurt and displeasure. They didn’t mean any harm, but as the saying goes, good intentions sometimes bring harmful actions.  
“You know? I honestly thought you guys were my friends. But really, now that I look back on it, you weren’t. Honestly, I’m not as stupid as you make me out to be. Just because I don’t score well on tests, doesn’t mean I’m an idiot. But apparently, it does.” Naruto turned his back on his so-called friends with a scoff. Shaking his head, the blonde walks off.  
“I don’t even want to know what happened this time.” A short haired, red-head walks off, not waiting for a response to his statement. In tow is a bunny-like lady, as they walk in the direction of their upset friend.  
Everyone sat in silence, shocked, the shame they felt melting away. Had they really been that bad? He’d always laughed it off. So why now?  
**~~~**  
“Naru~! Wait up!” Alex hopped forward, determined to help her hurting friend; Gaara just a few steps behind her. “Naru~! Let’s go play at my place! It’ll be okay!”  
Naruto snapped out of his solitary musings at the sound of his bunny-like friend. Alex was right. It will be okay, but it’ll take some time. Naruto slowed enough for his friends to catch up. He looked around briefly and noticed that they were near Alex’s home, anyway. A small smile flitted across his face.  
“Yeah.” The blue-eyed enigma let out a deep breath. “Let’s go to yours, Alex-chan.”  
“Yay!” Alex glommed on to her friend, trying to show the most amount of affection possible. Gaara gave a soft snort at his bunny-friend and Naruto glanced his way.  
“Hey Gaara. Bet I can beat you at DDR!” Alex giggled and let go of Naruto, as Gaara just scoffed. No one beat Gaara at Dance Dance Revolution. He was reigning champion.  
“Same wages as usual?” The normally stoic boy cracked a grin as Naruto gave a firm nod, an impish smile appearing on his face. “You are going to regret that bet, my friend.”  
**~~~**  
**A few hours of intense Dance Dance Revolution later…**  
**~~~**  
Naruto slumped against the arm of a worn, ash grey couch, defeated and tired. His eyes drooped down as he let sleep overtake him, unaware of Alex plopping onto the couch next to him.  
She smiled softly and pulled him to rest on her shoulder and whispered, “We’ll always be friends. Always.”  
Smiling in his sleep, Naruto shifted closer to Alex. Gaara smiled softly at his two friends and grabbed a teal throw blanket from the back of the lavender recliner. He gently laid it over the both of them, hoping to not wake them, as Alex had drifted into a light slumber as well.  
Moving back to the recliner, he sat and pulled a velvet, forest green quilt over himself, so he could watch over his slumbering friends in warmth. He was glad Naruto could forget his worries, even if it were for a couple of hours. He was worried, because his friend had been looking lifeless the past few weeks, but now it seemed things were looking up. He hoped that things continued to look up.  
**~~~**

Uchiha Sasuke was, in all reality, a simple teen. He wanted to go about his day without hassle. Apparently, that simple request was too much to ask, as demonstrated by the fact that his path was blocked by the ragtag group of teens a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired beauty interacts with.  
In his opinion, they could hardly be called Naruto’s friends. They did nothing but hurt the poor teen, (not that he had much room to say), and disguised it as caring. He honestly thought that some of them had an iota of brain-power, but it seems that an Uchiha can be proven wrong.  
“And pray tell, what did you think would be the outcome of asking me to fix your problem? Obviously, you have not learned the lesson from your past choices.” The raven-haired teen shook his head in exasperation. “I have told you before, so for the final time, I shall tell you: I will not help. You have gotten yourselves into this mess and you should hope that you can get yourselves out.”  
With one last glare at the group, Sasuke turned around and took a detour, leaving the group even more desperate than before.  
**~~~**  
**The next day…**  
**~~~**  
Today was not a good day. It was a bright and chilly Tuesday and Naruto was not happy. A whine escaped his lips. Why did he make that bet? Why? Oh, well… He’ll get through this… Maybe…  
Trapped in his inner-musings, Naruto couldn’t sense the impending doom that was upon his, just-barely, plaid covered butt. An ivory hand groping his butt and a whispered “Dobe”, brought him to reality.  
“Teme!” Sasuke’s lips quirked up to form a smirk as Naruto whirled around to face him, intending to give him a thorough scolding. The words died on his tongue as a blush spread across his face in realization. Sasuke. Saw him. Dressed in a charcoal black, plaid mini-skirt, violet fishnets, black, knee-high platform boots, and a form-fitting, orange-cream blouse.  
“Dobe. You have got to stop making those bets with Sabaku. You know you’ll never win.” Blush still staining his cheeks, Naruto glowered at the usually-taller male. Naruto’s hands fidgeted with the hem of the skirt, attempting to make it longer.  
“Urasai, Teme… I had an honest fighting chance this time! I swear, Alex teamed up with Gaara…” Sasuke’s smirk widened. They knew how much he enjoyed these bets. He’ll have to thank them later. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto’s pout.  
“Come on, dobe. I’ll buy you some ramen.” The raven-haired male’s smirk softened into a small smile as Naruto perked up and grabbed his arm, pulling him in the direction of his favourite ramen stand.  
**~~~**  
“Finally!” The exhausted Uzumaki flopped down on a familiar ash grey couch, resting for a moment or two before struggling to get the black, knee-high platform boots off of his feet. Alex chuckled while her friend struggled and walked into the kitchen to prepare snacks and drinks, pretending to be a good host. Gaara was leaning against the wall next to the lavender recliner, silently chuckling at the blonde’s misfortune.  
“Yes, yes. It’s all so hilarious!” Naruto struggled for a little longer before snapping at the chuckling red-head, the rabbit nowhere in sight. “Now help me out, you dick!”  
Gaara snorted quietly and pushed off the wall, moving to help his friend. He was attempting to pull off one of the black platform boots when Alex walked in with a tray of snacks and drinks. Alex had to admit, the sight was pretty funny. Gaara was tugging harshly at the ankle of the boot, nearly taking Naruto with it. She giggled lightly and leaned against the entryway of the room, watching her friends struggle.  
_‘This is nice,’_ she thought. _‘I hope you smile more, Naru-chan…’_  
**~~~**  
Sasuke morosely walked up the long driveway to the mansion-like house. It was his home, but he never considered it that way. He sneered at the mere thought of it being called “Home”. The structure was entirely too big for a family of four, his parents were hardly ever home, and his older brother was, well, Itachi. If it weren’t for his mother’s random bouts of affection, he would’ve left and only visited.  
“Otouto. What is with that sullen expression? It’s almost as if you were told to marry your most hated fan.” Sasuke had only been in the house a few seconds and he could already feel a headache forming. Trust the older raven-haired Uchiha to bring up unpleasant thoughts to “tease” him.  
“Che.” Sasuke pushed past his older brother, heart twinging with hurt, not noticing his brother’s sad smile and defeated posture. Itachi remembered the days when Sasuke would come running into his arms, days that no longer were. He watched Sasuke stalk up the pristine and dull stairs, remembering days that he ruined the chance of repeating.  
_“I’ll always love you, Nii-chan!!!” A younger Sasuke bounded into a young Itachi’s arms, nearly tackling the him to the ground. A wide smile adorned Sasuke’s face._  
“ _‘And I’ll always love you, Otouto.’_ ” Itachi’s words were a whisper of a past that was no more and he turned to leave, unknowing that his little brother heard the whisper and the tears that silently streamed down his face.  
**~~~**  
“After this long, don’t you think it’s a bit silly to keep this silence between the two of you? ‘Tachi, you know he’d be a little less… sour, about life if you just straight up told him you love him. Sasuke may be cold, but if you just explained it to him, I’m sure he’ll understand.” Itachi chuckled as he watched his friend place a cup of tea in front of him, acting like the perfect host. If there was one thing his bunny-like friend was good at, it was acting like a good host.  
“And have my brother accuse me of being an imposter? No thank you. I’d rather not, darling.” He took a sip of the tea that was so graciously provided, elegantly leaning forward on the charcoal-stained table in the dining room. His friend was giggling quietly at his words. He smiled behind his drink.  
“AHHHH!!! It’s Satan!!!! Alex! Why didn’t you tell me you were expecting Satan for tea?!?” Itachi’s smile morphed into an amused smirk as he gently set down his cup, his eyes sliding toward the entrance of the mahogany painted dining room. Naruto was leaning against the wide, double-door frame, smiling. “I would’ve hid in the guest room closet, for safety.”  
Itachi remembered when Sasuke would bring the blonde around. Naruto would always look at him curiously, as if trying to figure out the solution to a problem he didn’t have all the pieces to. Eventually, Sasuke stopped bringing the blonde home and electing to spend their time elsewhere. Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke’s mother, missed having the exuberant boy around; saying something along the lines of he brought life back into their funeral parlour of a home.  
“.... and Ino finally asked Chouji out at lunch! Bad timing to be anywhere but the lunchroom. Even that lazy ass Shikamaru was awake.” Itachi had followed every movement with his eyes but his mind was in another place, as shown by him now just tuning into the conversation.  
“Ah. Speaking of your little group of friends, a little explosive birdie told me that something happened. Care to tell?” Alex looked at Itachi briefly, before muttering about getting some snacks and more tea. Naruto’s smile tightened for a moment then sighed, releasing the tense smile. He looked out the window to the backyard.  
“Sasuke hasn’t said anything?” Itachi stayed silent, the question left unanswered. Naruto gave a half-tired, half-amused snort. “ Of course he didn’t.  
Where to start… I guess the beginning would be good… A good part of the time that I was with everyone, I ignored the signs of bad friends. I didn’t care at the time. I was just happy to have friends.” The blonde grew quiet for a moment, still gazing out the window with a melancholy gleam to his eye. “Recently, their behaviour had been getting worse. Now, don’t get me wrong. A few of them have been seeing the error of their ways, but many are still steadfast in their ways. I…”  
Itachi waited as the young blonde found the right words to say, taking a sip of his rapidly chilling tea. A frustrated frown marred Naruto’s lips, souring his expression. “I just wish… I don’t know what I wish.”  
Silence reigned for the few precious moments that Alex was gone. The teen’s countenance smoothed once more and the melancholy gleam had returned. “Do you ever wish that you could go back in time and stop yourself from making a bad decision, ‘Tachi-nii?”  
“There is never a day that goes by that I regret a particular decision I had made.” Naruto looked at the elder Uchiha brother with a doleful smile painted across his lips and a tender spark replacing the melancholic gleam. He knew which decision that was being referred to; one that was the very turning point in the Uchiha brother’s relationship. With Itachi’s next words, the doleful smile was replaced with one of compassion. “But I know that it would not change a thing. Except, perhaps, the moment that it happened.”  
**~~~Wednesday~~~**  
Naruto bumped his shoulder into Sasuke’s as he caught up to his capricious peer, the next morning. Sasuke rose an eyebrow, waiting for the energetic Uzumaki to speak as he fell in step.  
“So, ‘Suke… You doing anything this Friday?” Naruto smiled as if Sasuke’s Friday night plans were clandestine. Sasuke tried to school his features the best he could, but he couldn’t help the amused twitch of his lips.  
“As far as I knew, I was spending the night with a certain dobe, baka usagi, and the youngest Sabaku. Why?” Naruto’s smile fell into a more tender one at his friend’s honest response. He hummed a little at the question.  
“No reason other than I was curious.” Naruto halted in his steps, causing a halt in Sasuke’s as well. The older teen about-turned, looking at his friend with thinly veiled curiosity. “Why do you spend Valentine’s day with us? I mean, it’s not a bad thing, but you don’t have to spend it with us; yet, you do.”  
Sasuke considered those words as he took a step closer to Naruto, invading his personal space. There was only a less-than centimeter height difference- with Sasuke being the taller- that was barely noticeable and Naruto always grumbled about it. “You make it seem as though I have a choice, Naruto. I’d rather a headache-inducing sleepover than a lonely house or a date with an illiberal fan.”  
Naruto giggled at the descriptor of the insistent fans. “Of course! How could I forget: The Great Uchiha Sasuke turns tail at the sight of his ever adoring public!”  
The Uzumaki ducked the inevitable cuff to the back of his head, but was caught by the gentle, guiding touch of Sasuke’s other hand. With a light caress, Sasuke tilted the bemused blonde’s head. A whisper of a kiss sent tingles along Naruto’s forehead. And just as sudden, the Uchiha turned and left Naruto in his befuddlement, making haste to get to class.  
“Teme…” Naruto’s face tinged pink as he rose a hand to touch his forehead. He stared for a moment longer, then remembered himself and ran after.  
**~~~**  
“Ne, Sasuke-kun.” Deep breath. Count to ten, then to thirty because ten didn’t help. Sasuke glanced at Haruno Sakura via his peripherals and prompted the girl to continue with an infinitesimal gesture of his hand. “I was wondering if you were doing anything this Friday…”  
A disgusted sneer almost overtook his usual blank boredom at the audacity the pink-haired wench had, acting meek and blushing as though she were talking of sordid gossip. “Haruno.”  
Sakura perked, hanging on his every word. “What I am or am not doing this Friday, is none of your business. That said: No, I will not go on a date with you or any other of your kind this Friday, nor any other occasion for that matter. I ask for the nth time that you, and your kind, stop harassing me over the matter.”  
The colour drained from the pink-haired wench’s face, realisation- at what his words meant- colouring her eyes. “Sasuke-kun…” Whatever her next words were going to be, were silenced with a poisonous glare. Chilled by such a look, Sakura remained silent.  
“And on the topic of harassment; if I so much as even hear a whisper of ill-will directed toward Uzumaki Naruto, I will make it my personal goal to ruin the perpetrator.” The classroom was silent for just a moment before it erupted into whispers. Many students swiftly texting their friends, spreading the word. Sakura’s face was flushed with embarrassment and she fled from the room, finally catching the teacher’s attention. Hatake Kakashi surveyed the class before shrugging and going back to his book. A little dolphin will inform him later, maybe.  
“Sugoi~! Itachi told me you could be ruthless, but I didn’t quite believe him. He even used the story of when you almost broke his wrist for daring to touch Naru-chan as an example!” A rabbit sat on the tabletop next to the Uchiha’s desk, remarking on how he handled the situation. “Naru-chan’s gonna be pissed if he finds out; you know that, right?”  
“If.” Sasuke smirked, knowing that Alex would understand his reference. She was pleasantly surprised and erupted into amazed giggles.  
“Yes, if,” she continued the reference, both pleased with the outcome.  
**~~~**  
“‘Ruka-sensei~! Everyone’s being really weird today!” Umino Iruka chuckled as his favourite student and adopted son practically bowled him over in an attempt at a hug. He had heard whispers here and there, but decided to play along.  
“And how is that, Naruto-kun?” Iruka smiled at the blonde. Naruto pouted and let his voice drop to a mock-conspiratorial whisper. In all honesty, Naruto was a tad freaked out.  
"Everyone is being some form of pleasant, then looking terrified, as if something is after them." The blonde clung tighter to Iruka and looked around. "I suspect it's the work of aliens."  
Iruka shook his head and sighed. He didn't know what he expected when it came to his son. "Naruto, that is ridiculous. I'm sure it's not aliens."  
Naruto pouted and began to whine, unsuspecting of the predatory fingers aiming for his sides. The blonde released Iruka, poor witness to the so-called "abuse", to flail at his attacker in between fits of giggles. The two flailed until Naruto grabbed and held a pair of alabaster hands. He attempted to glare at the other, but it was ruined by his joyous smile. "Teme! Stop it!"  
Sasuke smirked and shook his hands free of his friend's, rolling his eyes. "Hn, no."  
"Ah, Sasuke-kun?" Iruka's voice garnered the attention of the teen boys. The raven-haired teen acknowledged his teacher with a nod and a raised eyebrow. "Would you happen to have an explanation for Naruto's conspiracy theories?"  
"No. Is the usuratonkachi being ridiculous again?" Ignoring Naruto's indignant outcry, Sasuke turned to his friend and rolled his eyes. "I told you to stop watching that show before bed, dobe. It makes you paranoid of everything."  
Naruto blew a raspberry at Sasuke and prepared to reply, when two voices, in unison, cut in. "Good afternoon, Umino-sensei, Uzumaki-san."  
They turned to see two girls waving a bit mechanically. Well, that was until they caught sight of the raven-haired teen. With a fearful mumble of 'Uchiha-san', they scurried off. Naruto pointed after them. "See!? People don't do that. At least not to me."  
"Ah." The soft exhale of surprise drew the attention of father and son to Sasuke. Staring after the girls in a thoughtful manner, he didn't notice the attention being given to him. "I didn't think the change would be that quick..."  
Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend and poked him in the chest as he spoke. "What did you do, teme?"  
Sasuke turned back to the blonde and smiled. He ruffled his friend's soft blonde spikes. "Nothing you need to worry about."  
Iruka couldn't help but smile at the two teens before him. But, Kami-sama help him, if things didn't get more complicated.  
**~~~Thursday~~~**  
"So, Satan. Why are you lurking around these parts? I could've sworn you said Cafés weren't your style." Naruto set a steaming cup down in front of the smartly dressed man, frilly dress swaying as he moved. The uniform made Naruto curse the day he let that "artist" pout at him.  
"Naruto-chan. Cafés have always been my style. I just haven't been to this one. Although, I am glad to have visited today." Itachi smirked as he caught the mutterings of 'Perverted bastards' and 'especially ones related to temes' and chuckled. "I assure you that I am merely here at the request of Dei-chan. He asked me to check and see the progress of his business. He's done a wonderful job."  
"Don't let him hear that. He raves about his amazing boyfriend often enough as is." Naruto chuckled, but quieted quickly, a sudden thought overtaking him. He stared at the older man thoughtfully. "'tachi-nii..? Why do you act so cold to 'suke? You aren't heartless, but you act that way when you're around Sasuke. Why?"  
Itachi, poised to take a drink from his cup, looked at the liquid with a sorrowful smile. He'd been wondering just the same. Why had he kept the charade going for so long?  
"Hm... Why, indeed..." He murmured thoughtfully. The blonde server went to ask for clarification when something caught his attention. He cursed quietly and left to handle it with a muttered apology, leaving Itachi to his thoughts.  
_"Onii-chan! Why don't you ever spend time with me anymore?" A ten-year-old Sasuke pouted, hanging off of his older brother. "You always brush me off when I come to you for help!"_  
_Itachi closed his eyes and let out a harsh exhale. He counted to twenty- because ten never worked- as he felt his patience swiftly drain. He hoped his younger brother would get bored of bothering him. Father had been breathing down his neck about his habits and he didn't want to take his frustrations out on Sasuke. The young boy didn't like that his brother was seemingly ignoring him and rocked forward to grab the stilled pen. That was the last straw for the older boy. He turned and snapped, yelling at his brother and watched as the mirth died from those young eyes, fear rearing up in its place. He should've stopped and apologised when he realised the mistake he made. He should be comforting and nurturing, not yelling how it was his brother's fault their father was pushing him. But it was too late. The damage was done as he watched the young boy flee from his room._  
"....won't forgive you... Bu'... always love you... 'chi-nii..." Sasuke mumbled in his sleep, jerking awake when he felt his head thud onto the desk. He straightened up, shaking his head to dislodge the fog from his sleep-riddled brain. Strange. He hadn't dreamt of that incident in three years. Sasuke turned to look at his bedside clock and noted how late it was. He would go to bed, but he wouldn't until he knew Naruto got home safely. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the ever familiar number.  
**~~~**  
Naruto had just gotten through the door when his mobile rang, rolling his eyes at the ringtone. As he flopped on the couch to rest, he fished his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hey 'suke... Yes, I got home safely. Nabbed a ride from Deidara."  
" _...good....'ow was work?_ " Naruto smiled at how sleepy the other teen was.  
"Work was fine. Satan-nii was there, but he was acting real weird. Maybe you should talk with him." Getting up from the couch, the blonde headed to his room. He paused in his doorway when he got a slured reply.  
" _Nuuu... Wha'm I? 'is kee'er?_ " Closing the door behind him, Naruto leaned on it and chuckled.  
"You sound tired. I'm fine, so you have no need to stay awake." Pushing off the door and making his way to the dresser, Naruto got ready for bed. Listening to the rustling on the other end let him know Sasuke was doing the same. They were silent for a few moments- Naruto taking the opportunity to hop into bed- before either spoke. "I'll see you in the morning. I love you."  
Sasuke gave a pretty jumbled reply, but Naruto knew what he meant. After their goodbyes, they settled to sleep.  
**~~~**  
Alex paced the length of her living room, from one sea foam wall to the other. She wasn't angry or anything of the sort, but she was plotting. She liked to pace whilst she plots. Plotting what, you ask? Plotting to take care of those meddlesome idiots. They nearly ruined something so beautiful. Gaara sat and watched as his friend paced. She abruptly turned to him. "Status report, Lieutenant."  
Gaara rolled his eyes, but played along to the bunny's game. "Not much word on the degenerates. Hinata is rumoured to apologise to Naruto soon. According to Neji, anyway."  
Alex hummed thoughtfully. "Any word on that Hyuuga?"  
"He apologised to Naruto while he was at work today. As part of the apology, he applied for a position at Deidara's café. Our Naru-chan was so flustered, he couldn't say no to forgiving him." Gaara smirked in response to Alex's growing smile. The Hyuuga's were never really mean, but they didn't exactly help either. The two friends were glad they were trying to change that.  
**~~~Friday~~~**  
It was Valentine's day and here Itachi sat: in the den, waiting for his brother to enter in search of his overnight bag. Just as planned, Sasuke walked in looking around before his eyes landed on his older brother. He narrowed his eyes at the older Uchiha, silently wondering if his overnight bag was worth it and instead just head to school.  
"Sasuke, please sit." Itachi's voice halted all thoughts of escape and Sasuke complied, if only to hear what Itachi wanted. "I was hoping we could talk."  
Sasuke nodded, confused but unwilling to show it. He gestured for the man to continue. Just outside the door, Mikoto paused and hid by the open door, eavesdropping.  
"I... I wanted to apologise to you. I wanted to apologise for these last six years. I could give a plethora of excuses, but they could never excuse what I did. What I did, was wrong and I don't know if you could ever forgive me for that. But I am asking for your forgiveness." The brothers stared at one another, each letting the words settle in the air. After a few excruciatingly long moments, Sasuke looked away. His eyes were drawn to the family portrait that hung above the mantle. It was a rather cold picture of their family and it made Sasuke smile ruefully.  
"Geez, nii-chan. What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" He glanced at Itachi, his smile dropping. He took a deep breath and dropped his gaze to his lap. "I forgave you three years ago. At first I was angry, then I was sad and lost. While I was just drifting, Naruto helped me find the will to forgive you.  
_Naruto hummed thoughtfully, rocking on the balls of his feet. "Sometimes, Baa-chan says things to Ero-sanin that she doesn't mean. Especially after a particularly hard patient. Give Ita-nii some time. He'll come around. Don't worry."_  
"The three years that followed, were just me waiting on you, foolish nii-chan. It's in the past." They sat in silence for a few moments, Mikoto smiling at the exchange. She was happy they could make up after all these years. "Now give me back my overnight bag."  
"Whatever do you mean? I don't have it." Ah, well, some things just don't change.  
**~~~**  
Naruto giggled as Sasuke nuzzled his neck. They were in a hidden alcove, listening to the other students mill about for lunch. "'suke! Stop it, you're going to get us caught!"  
Sasuke chuckled and nipped the blonde's neck in retaliation, causing another round of giggles. He smirked and went to say something, when a gasp interrupted him. Their smiles disappeared and Naruto sighed. He was honestly surprised it took this long before they were found. They turned to see who interrupted them and saw Sakura staring at them, slack-jawed.  
"Well, there went my good mood," Sasuke muttered, moving from Naruto to avoid an elbow to the ribs. Louder, he asked, "What do you want, Haruno?"  
Wordlessly, her mouth moved as she tried to articulate her shock. Sasuke rolled his eyes and barked at her in frustration. "Today, Haruno! Today!"  
If looks could scold.... Sasuke ignored the blonde, favouring to glare at the pinkette in impatience. Sakura closed her mouth and cleared her throat.  
"My apologies for intruding. I was looking for Ino." She moved to leave, but looked torn. Sasuke scoffed. Of course she was just going to leave. She paused at the scoff. "Yes?"  
"Are you going to blab to all your gossip pals?" Naruto asked, expression hiding what he was thinking. Sasuke watched the blonde with narrowed eyes.  
"Do you want me not to?" She spat the question out as if it were something vile. Her expression hid her growing fear. She heard what the Uchiha said after she fled that day.  
"I don't care." Sakura was surprised and so was Sasuke- though he hid it better. Sasuke didn't care who knew of their relationship, but he hid it because he understood Naruto's fear. He stared at the blonde, eyes imploring him to explain the change of mind. Naruto glanced at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes. "I got tired of hiding our relationship. Three years of hiding it was getting to be too long."  
"Hn. Alright." The warning bell rang before much else could be said. Silently, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pushed past Sakura, who was frozen in her shock.  
**~~~**  
If this were a fairy tale, there would be a resolve. But it isn't. This is reality and there was no resolve. With that, Naruto knew that some people will never change and some would. Be it for better or worst.  
"Hm? Naru?" Sasuke's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. He gave a noise of acknowledgement. "What has you so distracted?"  
"Nothing too important. Don't worry about it." Sasuke just chuckled and pulled the blonde close.  
"If that's so, would you like a much more rewarding distraction?" The sultry question earned a handful of popcorn thrown at them and mock-gagging noises.  
"If you're going to do that, go to your room! You're interrupting the movie!" Alex called out, causing the four teens to laugh. After a while they managed to settle down, smiles wide on their faces.  
This might not be a fairy tale and there might not be a resolve, but for right now, in this moment, it was perfect enough for Naruto.  
Yeah.... It was perfect enough.  
**~The End~**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> (Edit:)  
> When I posted this, I was doing it from a mobile device and was just getting frustrated with the tags and everything. I had posted this on fanfiction and that was frustrating before I just gave up and left it as is. Here, I took a little more care. 8 months later, I finally decided to edit it a bit to more or less clean up the mess I made of the tags. Thanks for understanding and reading through my mess.  
> Much love,  
> RulerOfThePandas


End file.
